No Chance
by freddie-4884
Summary: Murder In Suburbia Ash/Scribbs. Scribbs asks a favour of Ash but she's reluctant to help. Femslash.


**Title: No Chance  
Author: Freddie  
Fandom: Murder in Suburbia  
Pairing: Ash/Scribbs**  
**Rating: PG  
Spoiler: None  
Disclaimer: Murder in Suburbia and it's characters are not mine.  
Summary: Scribbs needs a favour from Ash and she's reluctant to help.  
A.N. I don't _think_ this one has been Beta'd but i can't remember. So until i can double check with my usual Beta (Sofrost) all mistakes are mine. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"No chance" She throws over her shoulder to me as I follow her into the kitchen.

"No chance?" I ask with hope in my voice.

"Nope, none at all." She replies filling the sink with warm water to rinse off the dishes before putting them into the dishwasher.

"But……but why?" I whine, hoping that it might annoy her into saying yes.

"Cause I just don't think it's viable, that's why." That stopped me mid-motion as I bend to put the dishes in the washer.

"You don't think it's viable?" I squeak out.

"Nope, I think the viability is zilch." She states matter of fact.

"Zilch? Is that a scientific term?" I quip.

"No, and that's final." I watch her more over to the counter to put the kettle on.

"Oh come on. Pleeeeease?" I whine giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

"No and the puppy dog eyes won't bloody work." She says after glancing up from the mugs she is fixing.

"Are you sure? Come on look into my cute puppy dog eyes." I say pouting out my bottom lip too for maximum effect. "I've even got a petted lip, see." I say pointing to my lips.

"Put it away before you hurt yourself. You know, people have tripped up over petted lips in the past. The puppy dog eyes don't work either, I'm immune now." Damn, she must be immune; she just walked away with our coffees.

"Oh, please?! I promise I'll do anything to make it up to you." I ask again following her into the living room. As I plop down on the couch beside her I offer. "I'll make it worth your while."

"'Promise,' 'make it up' and 'worth my while'? Now where have I heard all that before? Oh yeah, the last time you begged me to help you out. Now, for the last time, NO!" I have to admit I'm tempted to stop, she sounds a bit ratty now.

"Why not?" Nope, I just can't stop myself. I think that's why we're friends. She's the ying to my yang, the day to my night, the donut to my coffee. Yuck, getting to soppy.

"Because whenever you ask a 'favour' of me something always happens and I need to be the one who has to bail you out. To be honest I'm tired of it. You have to learn that I won't always be here to help you in your mad schemes." She tells me her eyes never leaving the television.

"Wh...What do you mean? You won't always be here? Why? Where are you going? Are you leaving?" Panic wells up in my chest. She can't leave me, she just can't.

"Calm down, Precious, I'm not going anywhere. Well, not just now anyway but you never know what could happen in the future." She turns her head to face me and out eyes lock. A spark of.....something, passes between us. I admit I'm uncomfortable. So I do what I do best, I ruin it.

"Ok, so does that mean you'll help me?" I grin, hoping that'll get me what I want.

"For the last time, no I won't" She huffs and turns back to the television, ending the small....something, that has become increasingly common between us.

"Ok, I'll let it go. For now anyway." I settle down beside her on the couch and tune into the movie currently on the screen.

Some point during the movie we had migrated towards each other. Both of us leaning up against each other, her are wrapped around my back with my head on her shoulder and her head resting on mine. I feel her move beside me and I lift my head from her shoulder. Looking into her eyes I see a river of emotions flow through them. She lowers her head to mine and I find my breath caught in my throat, I can feel her breath coming out in pants across my lips as she hesitates. As her lips finally touch mine a shiver passes through my body.

"There, are you happy now? I did it." She says after pulling, slightly breathless. I'm speechless, I can only nod. Silently I send up a prayer of thanks to whatever deity that might be listening for her changing her mind and letting me kiss her. Or rather her kissing me.

**************************************

Later that night as I lay on the couch I keep replaying the feel of her lips on mine. The more I think about it the more I'm sure I felt the tip of her tongue glide across my lips. A bolt of arousal shoots to my core. I contemplate getting up and going to her. I wonder how she would take that. I lie on the couch with my hands over my face, wondering how I managed to get here. I just wanted to know what it felt like. To have her lips pressed against mine. I had heard rumours at the station that he had been boasting about her, that she was a fantastic kisser. I _just _had to know. I wish I hadn't now. Now I do know and I want more. Rolling onto my side I can feel myself drifting off to sleep. It's then that I realise that sometimes it's better to just not know.

* * *

End


End file.
